


The Salt of Your Skin

by mybrainproblems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, hairy bara ereris, sensual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what's rad? Sensual smut with no hurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Salt of Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Syn because we both agree that there need to be more hairy bara ereris and I'm the sort of person who gets annoyed and decides to write the thing. Also you should thank him because he got to choose whether or not this saw the outside of my writing folder and here we are.

The blue light of pre-dawn was hush and calm, the barely-light of the sky and the glow of streetlights filtered in through the paper blinds. Quiet early morning sounds were muffled and softened by the sticky heat and the oscillating whir of the fan, the blinds rustling gently in the breeze. They were sprawled out together on the bed; Eren on his back with his arms sprawled out on the pillows above his head and Levi with his arm flung over his chest. There was a good three inches between the rest of the length of his body and Eren’s where they gravitated close but kept from touching. As the fan turned and its path crossed them in ruffled the sheet laying over them, low on their hips and rucked up above their knees, covering the bare minimum of skin. Levi shifted as the air passed over them, the cool breeze causing him to subconsciously curl slightly closer to Eren, easing away as the fan made its slow arc back across the room.

Levi opened his eyes slowly, watching through half-open eyes, observing Eren’s face and its slack expression. He traced the lines of Eren’s body with his gaze; the sharp curve of his jaw and the smooth line of his throat, the hard expanse of his chest softened by the sprinkling of hair across it and the thicker line of hair leading down his stomach, ending at the edge of the sheet laying across his hips. The fan passed across them again and Levi felt the hair on his forearms and the back of his neck prick up to stand at attention and curled into Eren’s body, pressed himself into his heat in spite of the humid warmth of the room. He felt Eren stir and move beside him, rolling over to face Levi and laying his arm loosely over his waist, his eyes opening fractionally as he gave Levi a sleepy smile.

"G'morning." Eren's voice was sleep-rough and quiet, hardly breaking the blue silence of the bedroom. He tightened his arm slightly around Levi's waist, gently pulling him closer and closing the gap between them; Levi's arm coming to rest on Eren's hip as he buried his face against Eren's shoulder, letting out a sigh.

Eren shifted his arm so that he was trailing his fingers down Levi's back, tracing the firm lines of hard muscle and the soft curve of his spine, Levi making a contented noise and moving closer until their bodies were flush against one another and their legs tangled together.

"S'hot." Levi's words were mumbled into Eren's skin, felt more than heard. Eren loosened his arm around Levi's waist, hand hovering as he waited for him to pull back; his brow furrowed when Levi didn't move.

"Thought you said you were hot."

"I am."

"Damn right you are." He snorted at Levi's groan. "If you're too hot you should move."

"Too comfortable." Levi cuddled in closer, Eren smiling as he did so.

"And you call me a brat."

"Hush."

"Well _I'm_ hot." Eren rolled away, laying on his back again and smirking at the annoyed look on Levi's face.

"I was comfortable."

They stayed like that a moment; Eren on his back and Levi on his side, propping his head up with his arm and watching Eren. Eventually Levi shifted and moved closer, pressing close and draping himself over Eren, shifting so that Eren's one arm was under him and cradling his body close. Eren brought his other arm up, skimming his fingertips along Levi's forearm and feeling the dark hairs stand up at his touch. After a moment Levi shifted his arm away and Eren let his own arm fall away to his side, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the bed as Levi's fingers began to explore his chest, fingers running laterally down his sternum to trace the defined muscles of his abdomen. He began to stroke at the hair on Eren's stomach, running his hand slowly down the thickening trail of hair to where it disappeared below the sheet, running a finger along the line where skin met cotton.

"So is this going anywhere or...?" Eren's tone was curious and lazy.

"Not sure yet."

"Mmkay."

Eren relaxed under Levi's fingers as they continued to explore, letting out a contented sigh before pushing himself up suddenly and moving to straddle Levi's waist. Levi's mouth quirked into a smile as Eren looked down at him appreciatively before bringing his hands to rest on Eren's hips, snapping the elastic waistband of his underwear lightly before running his hands up Eren's front, hands smoothing across the hard muscle of his chest to finally rest behind his neck.

Just as suddenly as Eren had moved Levi hooked one of his legs behind Eren's knees and pulled with his hands, flipping their positions so that Eren was now under him, straddling him and supporting himself with his hands as he leaned over Eren. There was a look of mild surprise on Eren's face for a moment before he let out a short laugh and smiled, bringing up a hand to pull Levi down to him so that he could give him a gentle kiss. He shifted so that his legs were wrapped around Levi's waist, about to grapple him onto his back again before Levi collapsed on top of him, going limp and letting his full weight rest on Eren.

"Oof." Eren struggled a moment, trying to flip Levi over again. "You're shorter than me, how are you this heavy?"

Levi bit back a smile. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm calling you heavy as fuck for someone who doesn’t even come up to my chin."

"I'm actually a little bit lighter than you."

"Bullshit."

"I'm sorry that I lift and you only do yoga."

" _Only_ yoga?" Eren tightened his legs around Levi, trapping him in place as he arched up against him. "Pretty sure you were _very_ happy that I do yoga the other night when I had my leg –" Levi moved back slightly so that he could glare at Eren who promptly burst into laughter. "Also yoga is great for abs."

"I _do_ love your abs."

"And now I'm trying to remember what it was you said when you walked into my yoga class..."

"Oh god." Levi buried his head into Eren's chest as he flushed red.

"I think your exact words were _'now that's a tree pose I'd like to climb'_?" Levi glared at him again and Eren leaned up to kiss him, using the distraction to flip them over again, grinning at the annoyed look on Levi's face. His laughter was almost immediately swallowed as Levi pressed their mouths together again.

They continued to press against each other, to push and pull and tumble around in a slow tangle of limbs, rumpling up the bed and the sheet falling to the floor. The room's temperature climbed even higher as they tussled with each other until finally they came to rest, heated flesh pressed to heated flesh with Eren on top of Levi and pinning his arms above his head. Their bodies were sweat-slick from exertion in the humid heat, their heads bowed close, breathing each other in as the room brightened with the rising sun. They kissed again – gently now – before Eren shifted down, laying kisses along Levi's jaw and down his neck, kissing and licking the salt of his skin as he moved down his chest.

"Gross."

"So stop me."

Levi made no move to stop Eren as he continued lower, letting his cheek rest on Levi's stomach and staring up at him for a moment before looking away again, nuzzling at the thick trail of hair leading down his stomach until it stopped at his underwear. Eren dropped a kiss to Levi's stomach before looking up at him.

"Want me to?" He tugged lightly at the waistband of Levi's underwear and watched as Levi sat up slightly more, propping himself up on his elbows.

"If you want to."

"I do."

"Then yeah, I want you to."

Levi shifted his hips so that Eren could pull his underwear off, spreading his legs slightly and allowing Eren to settle between them. He let his cheek rest on Levi’s thigh, simply staring at his body and rubbing light circles on Levi’s other thigh with his thumb for a while before beginning to lay kisses on the same soft flesh, fingers digging into Levi’s hard and muscular thighs. Eren shifted again, picking himself up out of the V of Levi’s legs and allowing a wicked grin to settle on his face as he took in Levi’s flushed skin and half hard cock before he bent down again, mouth opening slightly as he leaned over until finally –

Eren blew a loud, wet raspberry on Levi’s stomach, moving out of the way quickly as Levi’s body jerked upwards, cracking up at the expression on Levi’s face. Even as Levi glared at him, Eren couldn’t help but smirk.

“So you were planning that the whole time?”

“No, just a stroke of brilliance.” Eren tried to tamp down his smile at the nonplussed look on Levi’s face but found himself unable to.

“Ugh, just get down here you big-ass tree.” Levi sat up to pull Eren back down with him, laying him out so that Eren was draped on top of him before bringing their lips together again in a rough sloppy kiss.

Eren let his weight rest on Levi's body as they kissed, Levi digging blunt fingertips into Eren's shoulders and pulling him closer. Levi's grip was bruising and their bodies hot as Eren shifted, grinding his hips down against Levi, backing off slightly at the displeased noise that he made.

"You okay?" Eren let out a slow breath as Levi dragged his fingers down Eren's back before shifting so that he could push Eren's underwear down just below where the swell of his ass met his thighs, freeing his cock in the process. "Oh."

Levi arched upwards, hips grinding against Eren and forcing a low moan out of him. With their cocks trapped between them they moved against each other, hips rolling and pushing insistently against each other as Levi gripped Eren's hips and held him tight. Their heavy breathing and moans filled the room, Eren arching up slightly and using the leverage to grind against Levi, his head thrown back as Levi kissed his neck, trailing his lips across Eren's collarbone. Their skin was sweat-slicked and glistening, the room’s humidity and temperature increasing even as the faint cool breeze of dawn fluttered the blinds. The steady thrumming rhythm of pulse and pleasure began to stutter, hands slipping against skin and damp, hot moans escaping their lips. When Levi let out a low whine Eren was there in a moment to capture it in his mouth, his lips and tongue drawing out the noise even as he devoured it.

Finally the tandem rhythm of their movements broke and their bodies stuttered against one another, hips bumping clumsily and Levi’s hand gripping Eren’s ass firmly, rocking himself up into him as he rode out the shockwaves. Together they collapsed, Levi allowing his body to relax into the bed and Eren laying on top of him, both of them damp and sticky, breathing shallow and uneven. They stayed that way, fitted together and waiting for their bodies to settle. The fan’s arc caught them again, causing Eren to shiver as the breeze played across his entire body, sweat evaporating and leaving him slightly clammy. Eren nuzzled into Levi, burying his face in the crook of Levi’s neck and feeling his arms come up to cover his back, tracing lazy designs that made his hair raise. After a few minutes, Levi’s hands stopped roaming and he set his hands on Eren’s hips, pushing slightly and making as though to get up.

“Come on, we’re both gross. Let’s shower.”

“No.” Eren grumbled and tried to snuggle even closer to Levi. “Comfy.”

“Okay.”

Levi shifted one of his hands so that he could card his fingers through Eren’s hair, smiling gently at the relaxed and pleased noises that Eren was making until finally they evened out into gentle deep breathing. Sleep pulled at Levi as well and he allowed himself to fall back under. Yes, he would regret not showering immediately when he woke up, but he would never regret staying in bed with Eren for just a little bit longer, their bodies entwined and relaxed as their hearts beat together.


End file.
